This invention relates to a process for the production of 21-hydroxy-16-pregnen-20-one compounds. The process of this invention is simpler on a technical scale than conventional methods for preparing 21-hydroxy-16-pregnen-20-one derivatives of Formula II, as set forth in DAS (German Published Application) 2,154,382.